Emotional Issues
by seabiscuit0810
Summary: Nita is having some emotional issues, and so is Kit. What is Nita's issue, and why does Kit have issues with Nita's issue? Rating raised because of ch. 4
1. chapter 1

**a.n.okay, i finally started this story. peanutbutteroreocookiegirl is my inspiration for this story, but it's not as good as her stories are. all bow to peanutbutteroreocookiegirl! lol, it's ok.**

* * *

"Hey Kit!" Nita joyfully called. 

"Hey Neets" Kit responded less than enthusiastically.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Kit dully said. He wasn't in the mood to have Nita toy with his emotions again today.

"I have a date tonight!" Nita announced.

"With who?" Kit was in no mood for it today. It was all going wrong.

"With Robert." Nita's face glowed with happiness.

"Robert?"

"The new guy in my English class. We're going to dinner at that new classy seafood place on the boat?" Nita smiled, imagining dancing on the restaurant's dance floor with Robert. He really was a great guy. Classy dresser, sweet personality, very smart, athletic, all-around good guy. Every girl in the school wanted him, even the seniors, despite the fact they were three years older than he was.

"Nita, so what about that project with those wizards from Ireland? Ronan said he'd message us when they were ready for us to help with intervention. I got a message from him a few hours ago, saying he and the team over there are ready for our help tomorrow…" Kit continued. Nita began daydreaming. Robert, never Bob or Bobby. Well, sometimes Bobby when they were alone, which rarely happened. Always looking perfect, like a model from an American Eagle catalogue. Perfectly tanned skin; not intentional, just well earned from days spent working on his father's boat. And the perfectly natural highlights in his honey-blonde hair. Of course, Nita was a believer in the fact that all blondes are dumb. But she was ready to forget all her preconceived beliefs about blondes because Robert was such a sweet guy. Come on! A guy that sweet, and smart, and sexy…

"Nita!" Suddenly a muscular male with black hair materialized in front of them. "Hey Kit."

"Ronan! Now this is a surprise!" Nita blurted out. Great. If there was any boy she'd rather not know about Robert, it was Ronan. Granted, they'd been apart two months. "What are you doing here?"

Ronan glanced around furtively. "Nita, didn't you get the message? I know Kit got his, and I assumed you got yours as well…"

Blushing wildly, Nita stammered, "Well, I uh, um, don't exactly have my manual…"

"Neets! You can't lose a manual!" Kit exclaimed. "It's not possible!"

"I didn't lose it. I left it somewhere." Nita's blush deepened.

"Where? Oh" Kit said as it dawned on him. "You left it at Rob…" He was cut off as Nita jammed her hand over his mouth. They tussled for a moment while Kit tried to regain use of his mouth.

"¡No¡Es mi boca!" were the first words out of Kit's mouth when he got free.

"Well, if you would stop speaking any language, Spanish, English, Speech, I wouldn't have to."

"Callate. Ronan, Robert is Nita's boyfri…" Nita jumped on him again.

"Nita has a boyfriend?" Ronan asked, a strange look on his face. "Is he a wizard?"

* * *

**a.n. ok, did you like it? i think it's ok...ok, i like reviews. please review! i'll give you, um, goldfish crackers! (that's the only food up in the attic right now.) ok, um, bye for now!**

**-seabiscuit**


	2. chapter 2

**a.n. ok, i know it's kinda short, but i had the chapter so i posted it. **

* * *

(recount from last chapter)

_"Nita has a boyfriend?" Ronan asked, a strange look on his face. "Is he a wizard?"_

"Well, no."

"Is he an abdal?"

"No."

It dawned on Ronan. Neets, he said to himself, what have you done? He kept his thoughts to himself though.

Nita watched him carefully. Why were all most of the wizards she knew guys? They were so hard to understand.

Ronan gaped at her. So did Kit. How could she not see it? They just stared at her for a few minutes. A doorbell echoed somewhere in the house.

"Nita?"

Nita frantically looked at Kit and Ronan. _Get out_ she said in mind speak. _I'll explain later._

_Fine_ Ronan replied. _We'll be on the moon at midnight. Meet us there then. Okay with you Kit?_

_Sure, fine_ Kit said.

_Okay, I'll be there_ Nita replied, a feeling of foreboding in her mind.

* * *

**a.n. so, did you like it? did you hate it? click the periwinkle button in the left hand corner and review! i want reviews, especially since while i was writing this story i kept getting hit with a hackie sack. guys in choir are so rude. anyway, review! um, reviewers get, uh, goldfish crackers! (they're the only food in the attic right now.) **

**-seabiscuit**


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for Robert and the plot. The rest belongs to Diane Duane.

* * *

a.n. Wow, I was just typing this up and I got two reviews for last chapter. It was kind of creepy. Anyway, yeah, I don't know what else to say, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Robert! You're a little bit early" Nita said, hugging him as she let him in the door.

"I couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer. Oh, and you left a book at my house. _So You Want to Be a Wizard_? Interesting career choice, Neets, very interesting. They even have an oath, like the Hippocrates Oath," he finished, looking at Nita as if demanding an explanation.

"Oh, that, that's my, um, sister's book. I got it from her friend's house." Nice Nita, nice save.

"Isn't she a bit old for that type of stuff?"

"Yes, but she's not as socially advanced." She glanced at him. He wasn't buying it. Neither was she.

* * *

"So, what's the name of the place we're going to again?" They were in the car. All awkwardness had been left behind when Dairine had interrupted.

"We're not going to the seafood place anymore" Robert replied.

"We're not?" Nita asked. She was disappointed. Seafood was one of her favorites.

"No, we're going to this sports bat."

"Sports bar?" Nita's doubt showed in her face.

"Neets, there's no actual bar. They don't even serve alcohol."

"But it's a SPORTS bar. I hate sports."

"They serve really good BLTs…" Robert trailed off. (a.n. BLTbacon lettuce tomato.)

"Let's go!" It was quickly becoming known that Nita couldn't resist BLTs. Or potato chips, or practically any other type of food. Maybe she was hitting her growth spurt? Or was something else going on…. Anyway, Robert was hoping she'd add one more thing to her list of things she couldn't resist: Him.

* * *

The bar wasn't that bad. Granted, there were flat screened TVs covering the walls. They didn't add much to the décor, but the TVs had one thing about them that was familiar: they were fighting, much like Kit's TV and DVD player often did.

"FOOTBALL!" bellowed the biggest TV. Almost wall sized, his voice sounded like a football players', all deep and throaty.

"BASKETBALL!" cried a smaller TV. Surprisingly, this one sounded female. Nita glanced at it, bemused. She'd never heard a female appliance before. This one didn't appear to care that she was losing the battle as the channels on the two TVs flipped between ESPN and NBC.

"Robert, I have to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for an answer, she left. Nita really didn't have to go, but if those TVs screamed all through dinner, she wouldn't be able to stand it. Walking into the bathroom, she paused there a few moments, then looked out the door. Robert was nowhere to be found. Perfect.

_Hey, can you guys keep it down?_ she silently asked. _You're disturbing my date, and giving me a headache._

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Robert came up behind her and stood there, looking at the TVs. "Sometimes, they're so loud you can't hear any normal conversation."

_No!_ chorused the TVs together. They started chanting about how they were better than each other and the humans.

_This song we sing_

_Doesn't mean a thing_

_Unless you can hear it_

_Then you should fear it_

_Because we're better than you all_

_Even if we're on a wall_

_We'll beat each other and the humans_

_And sing until you all GO DEAF!_

Nita and Robert covered their ears. The TVs kept singing.

_Okay guys, hate to be rude, but you're being really annoying_, Robert said. He looked at Nita, sighed, and then waved a finger at the wall. The TVs went silent immediately.

"Shall we?" Robert asked Nita. He led her to a table, and pulled out a chair for her. Normally, this would have made her heart quiver with joy that a guy was respecting her and treating her like a lady (a.n. Ugh. That's a horrible sentence.) This time, it only made her wonder: who was this guy?

* * *

a.n. So, did you like it? I've decided that I want to reply to reviewers, so here it goes.

**ferris bueller's girl**- love the name, and don't worry, I don't care what people thing of my stories.

**Padfoot Reincarnated**- here are your crackers! Thanks for the reviews!

**Reana**- once again, I'm sorry. I still feel bad.

**Unlikely-to-bear-it**- here, you can have more goldfish!Thanks for the review!

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl**- It depends on what my mood is. I have two ideas of who Robert is. I guess you'll find out whenever I post the chapter with the meeting on the moon!

**SeXXy-bitch**- you put me in your favorites? Thanks!

Okay everyone, click the button...you know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

"Robert, dinner was really great. The food was great and all, but I'd better be going now."

"Fine, I'll take you home." Robert didn't seem to care. After the beginning of the date, it all sort of went downhill. Robert was puzzled. Dates with Nita were, well, usually more interesting. At least, he normally got in some action, a kiss or two maybe, but then, he didn't expect much more than this. Nita, a wizard. It was almost incomprehensible. Being what he was, he should have been able to sense it. Maybe it was a personnal blindspot of sorts. Either way, it didn't matter.

WWWWWWWWWW

Nita noticed Robert studying her while waiting for the check. It felt like his eyes were boring holes in her body. Now he was openly staring.

"Nice view, eh?" she said, elbowing him.

"Sure" he replied, and kept on staring. Weird. Most guys would blush, or at least say something intelligible that had meaning.

Maybe she was over reacting?

WWWWWWWWWWW

After the check arrived, Robert shook himself out of his stupor.

"Nita, would you like to come over for some dessert or something?" he asked. Something being something other than food in his mind.

"I guess so…." She was uncertain of his motives, he was sure of it. Well, she had reason to be uncertain.

"I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Okay." Check paid, they went out to Robert's car, a silver Mustang. Nita had always liked the car. A few months ago, she'd caught herself thinking _What would it be like to get Robert alone in that car?_ Well, now she had him alone in the car. Yep, she could go the whole damn way if she felt like it. _What are you thinking Neets? These aren't normal thoughts for you!_

Robert opened the car door for Nita. She slid inside as he went around the car and swung himself into the seat. Starting up the engine, he glanced over at her. She was perched on the edge of her seat. She was nervous. Good.

The whole ride to Robert's apartment was silent. The only sound was a heavy rain that had started moments after they left the parking lot. That, and the radio blaring NPR. Not exactly romantic.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Robert opened the door to his apartment, and broke the silence that had existed since they'd left the restaurant.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer, why don't you go get it?" he asked Nita.

Relieved that there was something to do, Nita nodded and took off towards the kitchen. Standing in front of the freezer, she deliberated whether to get out the vanilla or the mint chocolate chip ice cream. She didn't hear Robert come up behind her, so when she turned around, she landed in his embrace. Nita's body molded to his form instantly, and then his lips pressed against hers in a fiercely passionate kiss. The ice cream fell to the floor as she grabbed the back of his neck and reapplied pressure to his lips with hers. His hands grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, asking for more. Her body agreed. Nita's treacherous mind wasn't so agreeing.

_What am I doing? _she asked herself. _I don't even know who this guy is anymore. He can use the Speech as well as I can, better even, but that's nothing special. Lots of people use the Speech as a day to day language. Carmela does. Well, Carmela's not normal. What the heck,_ she thought, and threw her mind back into the kiss.

Robert was surprised at the intensity that Nita showed when he kissed her. _Why am I so surprised? She's a Callahan. They throw themselves whole-heartedly into their lives._ He pressed her up against the open freezer, and felt her shiver, though not from the cold. His hand had touched her bra. _Wow, if she responds so well when I'm not even touching anything that important, I wonder how she responds to other things?_ His hand inched toward the clasp of her bra.

Nita gasped. Her mind was losing control. Robert touched her bra, and all thoughts of resisting any attempts on her virginity went out the window. Heck, at this rate, why not go the whole way? _Mom didn't raise me to behave like this. She would not be proud of me if she saw this. She'd ground me for years for just going to Robert's apartment!_

Robert was wearing her down. He could feel it in the way her hands suddenly moved from his neck to his chest. She pulled off his shirt, and pressed herself against him.

"Nita, that's not fair" he murmured. Pulling off her shirt, he got a good look at her torso. _Not bad, for a bookworm_.

She put her arms around him tightly and hung on tightly.

"Nita, it's still not fair." He pulled off her sports bra. _Well, Robert, what did you expect her to wear? Lacy Victoria's Secrect? That's not Nita's style._ "That's better."

He steered her out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. They pulled eachother onto the bed and their lips converged again. She forced his mouth open, and inserted her mouth. He stroked her body, never wanting to let go.

The minute his tongue touched her mouth, she felt something different. _Of course Neets, it's only the second guy you've ever kissed. Yeah, but Ronan didn't feel like this! Ronan had a Power inside of him! _Her mind argued like this while Robert slipped off her jeans. Almost automatically, she pulled off his jeans too.

_This is it Neets. Mom, please don't choose to look in on me now._

WWWWWWWWWWW

Nita sat up in bed, wondering what had just happened. _We had sex. _Something else had happened, she was sure of it. The question was, what was it really? _Maybe the Manual has something on it_ she thought to herself. Nita eased herself out of bed, trying not to wake Robert.

"No Nita, don't go" he pleaded, looking at her with those limpid blue eyes.

"Robert, I have to go. It's Saturday. I have to go meet Kit…"

"Who's Kit?"

"He, um, works in Dad's shop occasionally, and I was supposed to help him file today."

"One more time…"

"Robert, the most I'll give you right now is a kiss. Anything else and I'll not be leaving for awhile."

"Then give me more, and never leave."

"No Robert. Good bye."

"Nita…" he yawned.

"Robert, I love you. Good bye." Nita hurried out of his apartment in only a pair of jeans and a sports bra. _That was the best night of my life._

**A/N i know, a bit off my standard. I don't normally write the whole, you know, descriptive romance scenes. I like to leave it up to your imagination, but I got bored, so I re-wrote the whole chapter that I've had written for about 2 weeks. Okay, please review! I'll give you, um, one of my t-shirts! (Just joking, but they're starting a stricter dress code at my school. No t-shirts, jeans, flip-flops, hoodies, tank tops, etc. Khakis, plain shirts with logos smaller than a half-dollar, no strips, shirts have to cover the top of pants when sitting, no shorts, it stinks! Hair has to be normal colored (no purple or blue dye) and no piercings anywhere but your ears. How are they going to enforce this? We have about2000 kids in the school! Argh! I live in jeans, t-shirts, and flip-flops. Are they trying to kill me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I got another chapter up! Yeah! I need to get out of here, my sister is having a slumber party, and there are 5 12 year old girls driving me up the wall, so I'm updating. Review replies should be at the end of the chapter. **

Nita raced home and quietly snuck into the house. She pulled on a t-shirt, since she'd left her other shirt at Robert's. Going downstairs, she went into the kitchen and pulled out a bagel.

"Where were you?" a voice said from behind her. Nita spun around, tensed up for an interrogation from her dad, then relaxed as she realized that it was just Dairine.

"With Robert" Nita said, biting the bagel. It was pointless to lie to Dairine. She'd just figure out the truth, and then make your life miserable for lying to her.

"All night?"

"Can it, Dairine."

"Dad'll flip. He will ground you so bad…." Dairine said, speaking quickly and quietly.

"Needs cream cheese" Nita muttered, ignoring Dairine. She pulled it from the fridge and spread it on the bagel. Biting it, she tuned back in to what Dairine was saying.

"Of course, it is hard to ground a wizard who doesn't want to be grounded, but I guess Dad could consult with Tom and Carl on ways to do that….maybe get them to put a lock on your power like they did for mine that one time…Nita, are you even listening to a word I'm saying" Dairine said, realizing that Nita wasn't listening, but finishing her bagel.

"Huh?" Nita replied. She considered another bagel, then decided against it, as she remembered her promise to meet Kit and Ronan on the moon. "Look, Dairine, I've got to go, I've got to meet Kit and Ronan…."

"I'm coming with you" Dairine announced. "You need someone to keep track of you with all those boys around."

"Dairine" Nita said without much resistance. "FINE! You do your own transport spell though, I don't feel like collaborating."

"Let's go then."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nita landed on the moon with a small pop, and bounced over to where Kit and Ronan were waiting. Both looked fairly annoyed, as they'd been waiting on the moon for Nita since midnight, and it was currently 9:00 A.M.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this one Nita" Kit said, glaring at her. "My papi's going to flip."

"Quelt corrupted you even more than I thought. Dai'stitho (sp?) guys. I take it you slept well?" Nita said, in a cheerfully good mood for someone who hadn't had a wink of sleep herself.

"So, Nita, where'd you go for, oh, I don't know, all night?" said Ronan, a disinterested look on his face. He was pretending though, everyone knew he wanted to know why he'd had to wait on the moon all night.

_Flashback:_

_Kit and Ronan landed on the moon at about 10:30. They'd both had other things to do, seeing as it was a Friday night, and it was summer break. _

_"So, Kit, who is this Robert guy?" Ronan asked conversationally, carefully keeping a neutral expression on his face. "Nita seemed pretty adamant that you not tell me his name."_

_"Well…" Kit hesitatingly said. _

_"Come on! Nita will never know that you told me, unless you tell her that you told me" Ronan persuasively said. Whether it was the Power inside of him or just Ronan being Ronan, Kit couldn't tell. Either way, he gave up the information._

_"Robert is Nita's boyfriend. She met him at a school dance a few months ago. He was the new kid on the sidelines; she was in the middle of a spell. Her spell backfired, and she fainted. Being the wallflower, he was the first one to notice that was something wrong. He called for help, and went to the hospital with her. When she woke, Robert was the first person she saw. He asked her out the next day. Nita said yes. Since then, they've been inseparable. It's hard to find a time to do wizardry anymore, especially given that Nita is part of the team. Robert isn't. I'd be happy if, well…." Kit stopped, took a breath, then continued. "I'd be happy if I could just get rid of him. He interferes with the team, which is one of the things I care most about right now. Keeping the team together." _

_End Flashback_

"I don't know Ronan…" Nita said, unintentionally flirting because she was so happy.

"Neets, spare us the tricks. Ronan, she was with Robert all night" Dairine, forgotten until now, said. "Happy Kit? Now pay up." She held out her hand.

"You were betting on…wait, what were you betting on?"

"I was betting you would stay out all night with Robert" Dairine said. "Kit, the money. Now."

Kit grumbled "I wasn't really betting" and dug in his pocket, producing $10. "Here. Put it to good use runt."

"I'm not that much of a runt anymore."

"Can it Dairine." Nita paused. "What did you want Kit?"

"I want to know what you were doing with Robert, and what Robert means to you" Kit bluntly said. Ronan looked at him, surprised he was being so blunt.

"Huh? I agree with Kit."

"Okay…well, Robert is to me…He is very attached to me. I like him a lot. He makes me feel, I don't know how to describe it" Nita said, fumbling for words to describe what Robert made her feel. "He's just a really great guy" she finished awkwardly, turning away.

"Nita, that doesn't answer the question. What were you doing with Robert that you were there all night?" Kit said.

"We were, um, just hanging out."

"Liar." Ronan said, looking accusingly at her.

"Okay, we were watching TV and eating ice cream."

"No you weren't. You were having sex" Dairine said point-blank.

"No."

"Admit it Neets. You did it." Kit said. Ronan looked on silently. He got up, and walked around in front of Nita. Peering into her eyes, he spoke.

"Nita."

"Yes?"

"Did you have sex with Robert?" Ronan asked, gazing into her face. Nita stared back, meeting him eye-for-eye. Then she dropped her gaze.

"Yes."

**Unlikely-to-bear-it-I know, doesn't it stink? About the dress code, I mean. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl- Yeah, I sort of made Nita a pushover. Sorry, but I needed to do it, and I was bored, so...she was not really meant to seem like a pushover. But she did...oh well.**

**ultimatestories-I know Nita's dad is a florist. But doesn't every business have paperwork to file?Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragonsong1-Thanks! It's sort of like Cacoethes...but not really. I have something in my head...but it's not exactly like Reana's story, so...expect something a bit different...**

**Britt-I know, everyone says I'm always a little OOC. But isn't this place for learning to write well? So I'm trying to learn to not write OOC. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ash-the-great-Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Icey Kit-Personally, I don't think it's that good a scene, because I don't really know what it's like...Ew. Have to steer brain away from that part for now. scrubsbrain out with soap**

**CoPpErYmAgE-Thanks! Don't worry, I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think she'll end up with Robert, if it makes you feel any better.**

**magicalfan-Thanks! Hope this chapter is up to standard.**

**Okay guys, you know what to do: push the perriwinkle button...and review please!**


End file.
